


Happy Birthday, Steve

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, POV Natasha Romanov, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Natasha saw Steve slip through the crowd and out onto one of the many balconies overlooking the streets of Manhattan and followed him silently. Her hands were shaking, even as she held the small little package between them, and she scolded herself mentally for acting like a nervous child.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Happy Birthday, Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



Natasha saw Steve slip through the crowd and out onto one of the many balconies overlooking the streets of Manhattan and followed him silently. Her hands were shaking, and she scolded herself mentally for acting like a nervous child.

He was leaning against the railing, his hands folded together, taking deep breaths. She sidled up beside him, and he turned to look at her, that beautiful smile he always had when he looked at her stretching across his face.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked, pointedly ignoring the feeling in her chest when he looked at her that way. 

It was a beautiful night. The sun was just dropping below the buildings in the distance, painting the sky a glorious collage of reds and oranges and golds.

“It’s better now,” he told her seriously, and she had to fight with herself not to blush.

“Your fireworks are about to start,” she told him. “I think Tony was trying to get them to spell out ‘Happy birthday, Cap!’”

Steve groaned. “I might need to hide before then.” He glanced behind them. Even through the closed door, the sounds of the music and the laughter and the noise of people celebrating could be hear quite clearly. 

“Um.” Natasha took a deep breath and then held out her hands, showing Steve a small gift wrapped in red paper. “I got you something.”

She watched as his eyes softened. “Nat, you didn’t have to.”

“It’s your birthday.”

“I know how you feel about gifts,” he started, but she pushed the present further toward him and shook her head.

“I want you to have it,” she said. If he didn’t take it from her now, she was going to toss it over the side of the building. She felt her stomach twist with nerves.

Steve didn’t try to argue with her. Instead, he reached out and took the little package. She stood beside him, trying to keep her breathing even as he unwrapped it slower than anyone had ever opened a present in the history of the world.

Finally, just when she thought she might throw herself over the side of the building so as not to draw this out any longer, the paper fell open. Steve picked up the dark blue material, letting a thick knitted scarf drape over his hands.

He lifted his eyes to stare at her, and she dropped hers to her hands.

“I know it’s July,” she said to her fingers. “And it’s not very … Pepper had to help me …. It’s probably uneven … I should just take it back.”

A finger was under her chin. She lifted her eyes.

“I love it,” Steve said seriously. “And I love you. For making this for me. And for giving me a present when I know birthdays are hard for you. And for being you.”

Natasha let out a soft whoosh of breath. “You don’t hate it? You’re not just saying-“

“I’m not just saying that,” Steve said, and then he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

She practically melted into him as he draped an arm around her, turning her a little so they had a better view of the sunset.

“Happy birthday, old man,” she said quietly, after a few moments, and she heard him laugh lowly. His fingers squeezed her arm playfully. “I love you, too.”


End file.
